WeeHour Snow Walk
by PuffingNoise
Summary: Lorelai and Luke take a walk in the snow at 3:00 AM. Written from Lorelai's POV, inside her head. One Shot


_Summary: Luke and Lorelai take a walk in the snow at 3 AM. Written in Lorelai's point-of-view._

_A/N: I love writing in this style, just letting it flow from my brain to the keyboard. Such a great release of creative energy._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!!_

_----------------------------------------_

In the wee hours of the morning, my eyes flew open like a window shade being flung up on a sunny day.

And now, in the blue night, with open eyes, and open ears, I could hear the change in the sound outside- muffled, and quiet, and....puffy. There was an almost-inaudible puffing sound outside that made my heart swell because I knew all too well what that sound, or non-sound meant.

Luke was lying next to me, sound asleep with his arm around my waist, breathing deeply, looking so peaceful that I almost didn't want to wake him... but I had to, in order for him to experience this with me.

So turning around in his warm, strong arms to face him, I started the kissing. Softly… softly, and he awoke gradually, groaning- half in annoyance of waking him up, and half in pleasure from my soft kisses.

He kissed me back with more passion than I thought was possible of a man who had just woken up in the wee hours of the morning, causing me to almost forget my current agenda... ok, back to reality, semi-clear head, here we go- "Let's go for a walk."

His eyes, like large, dark-blue orbs looked at me with intrigued confusion as I repeated my request.

A smile spread across his face slowly as he finally processed why I would want to go for a walk at this ungodly hour of the night, and looking at him in the dim light, my heart swelled again with happiness that I found a man who was willing to walk with me in the middle of the night in the snow because he knew that it was one of those strange, small things in my life that made me deliriously happy and full of wonder, like a young child thinking that she maybe, possibly heard the rustle of the hooves of Santa's reindeer on her roof on Christmas Eve.

Emerging out of our cocoon of warmth provided by pillows and blankets and our bodies, we bundled up into layers before emerging into the quiet, cold, sparkling wonderland that our town had turned into over the past few hours; clumpy snowflakes falling like a thousand sparkling diamonds through the bluish light of the night and the yellowish light of the streetlamps, bouncing off tree limbs and bursting apart before cascading down into my hair, and onto Luke's eyelashes, making me laugh uncontrollably at the sight of my man with fluffy white eyelashes, and I couldn't keep from throwing my head back and laughing until losing my balance, I fell backwards, tumbling down into the snow, creating a large "fooffff" noise in the snow as I landed, driving my laughter further until it was spread to Luke himself, providing a beautiful sight, as it was so rare to see him let loose and just laugh and laugh.

My hand reached out to his leg, tugging on it until he fell down into the soft snow next to me, both of us lying face upwards, staring at the falling flakes, feeling like we were flying through outer space with stars speeding by us… and feeling each flake tickle our flushed faces as it landed and melted... and I looked over at his smiling face, and I felt the tears coming, as only he could make me cry at the sight of him being so happy and carefree like a small child, lying in the snow, watching the flakes fall to him on their way to melting on his face, and I was overwhelmed at the moment- the snow, and the sound, and the smell, and the tingling on my face, and the way that this side of Luke was saved for me, and only me, to see.

And just then he saw me with the tears streaming down the sides of my face. But turning away from him to hide it was no use, as he had already seen my emotions. And sitting up, he pulled me into a sitting position with him, and turned my head to look into his eyes- those deep blue eyes of his that were sparkling like the falling flakes. His concern touched me, so I kissed him with all of my emotion, all of my love, and I couldn't stop.

Kissing… Kissing. And I was falling, falling like the snowflakes floating to the ground all around us, until he pulled away slightly to confess his love for me, which was something I didn't expect, yet did expect at the same time, and I said it back to him, meaning it completely, and knowing that I had loved him for a long time, but the words just had never come to me before. And who knew it would be this easy to say?

Again, it was proven to me that the snow is magical, and forever will be, bringing with it the most important and happy events in my life. The life of one Lorelai Gilmore.


End file.
